Chaos Theory
by Geminipoet70
Summary: I never thought life would end up this way. . . .hell I don't care.


Chaos Theory   
  
This is a rewrite of a story before. Chaos and her pals I created. The x-men group is not mine and I did not create them. To make it easier on me I am only using the characters from the movie. I take no claim to x-men. So don't get upset. OK.  
  
  
  
Chapter One-Life in the Big Apple  
  
I live in New York City. My name is Chaos. That's not the name on my birth certificate, but it the one that counts. Life hasn't been good to me. Even from the beginning I have had it rough. My own mom left in a dumpster outside of the IHOP. The doctor named me. Carolyn Renee Nelson, after his grandmother. But I really don't go by that name. So don't worry about it.   
After birth, I spent my time jumping from one foster home to the next. I ran into people that should be locked away not taking care of kids. I drifted in the system in till I was twelve, then I found out I was a mutant. Great. I got my ass kicked. A lot. There is a little story in there on how I did get out of all that, but it none of your business. At thirteen I had the honor of being named the youngest street mutant ever. In case you are wondering a street mutant is a mutant named by O'Neal to be as such. O'Neal is a drug lord with a thing about tough mutants. He owns everything is this town. Police. Politics. People. By being called a street mutant I have only till my eighteenth birthday to live.   
So I've had to fight O'Neal every step of the way. He has given me (not directly) 20 or so broken ribs, 4 broken arms (not at the same time), 2 broken legs (at the same time), a smashed skulls, concussions out the ass, 9 rapes, 32 gunshot wounds and a whole lot of stab wounds. Which brings me closer to where I am now.  
I just turned seventeen. One year away from the deadline. So at this time in my life I am very jumpy and extremely paranoid. But I have done more damage than has been done to me. I crash party with no more from the host than dirty looks. I have gotten into drunken brawls and win most of them. I have outrun the police on several occasions. I have spit in O'Neal's face (both literal and symbiotically). And so far live to tell about it. I am standing pretty strong, considering I'm in quick sand.  
  
October 2. Like any day of my life I wake up with a hangover and coming off of unknown drug (s). 11:45 the clock beside me told me in those big red letters. I sat up to see the window and blinding light come behind it. Then nausea hit, and hit hard. I tried to make it to the bathroom, but only had success in making it to the floor. Thank god they had tile floors. I finally got to the bathroom and hugged the toilet for a while. Then I figured out that I was at Michael's apartment. Michael is… someone I know just leaves it at that. He walked in right about now and made lots of underhanded comments. Which I would have counteracted but I was still busy.   
After I got out of the bathroom, him and I, of course, got into an argument. In went on for a few minutes then he made a point I couldn't answer back. So my outward palm launch for his face. Five long red marks appeared on his face. That would be my mutant thing. I have these claws on my hand and according to the mutant center I also have venom that leads up to the claws. A very tough and strong material that makes a cool design on my arm covers the glands and the immediate veins to it. But because I got so beat up about that when I was younger I have tattooed over it. The venom (according to the mutant center) is the center of my ammune center. And has the ability to kill someone if I am provoking enough. Adrenaline is what makes it venom. Normally the chemical in there couldn't harm a fly, but at adrenaline and you have a cocktail of doom. But normally I got to get pretty pumped up to get to that extreme. Usually I just knock people out.   
I put Michael up on the bed and out of guilt cleaned up the mess I made. I didn't cared about him at all, really. I left and locked the door behind me. He'd probably be out for at least five hours. I walked out of the building and headed for Amanda's. Amanda is this homeless shelter that I go to for a shower. It normally is not very popular because it takes in drugies.   
I took a shower, hung around there listen to horror stories and headed toward the pier. There was something going on down there. I hung out by the pier for quite a while. It was dark before I thought of leaving. As I went down this one street, which I thought lead to the bus station, I hit a dead end. So I turned around.   
There stood thirteen or fourteen guys. "Oh shit." I whispered to myself. The Alfa male stood in the center. He didn't look that tough. He had burr hair cut and a tattoo of the American flag and a DNA strand. He was apart of the True Human Gang. God, I hate these guys. Not because they feel mutant should be shot on sight (it doesn't hurt) but because I have (for some strange reason) have been named their target. I made quick checklist of my weapons. My claws, my gun in my waistband-worthless, I couldn't hit a broad side of a barn, ice pick in my pocket-had promise, a switch bland knife in my shoe-not in good reach.   
"Hey. Chaos. I thought I told you to skip town or I'll beat your head in." Alfa Male said with his arms crossed in front of him. "Yeah, mutant. Beat you pin head in." said the guy beside him waving his brass knuckles. I answered them back with "But I would have missed you so much."   
"Yeah, well. You'll be wishing that you had after I'm through with you." Alfa Male told me.  
"OH yeah, baby. He will make you pay." Brass Knuckles yelped.  
"What makes you so sure you can take me."  
"You are out numbered, sugar. One of you and sixteen of us."  
So I missed counted.   
"Yeah, mutant. Sixteen of us and only one loser. Loser."  
"Shut Bob."  
Brass Knuckles sank down.  
"Chaos. I have been giving you many many chances and you still here. That's not good. Now it time for you to learn who is in charge here."  
"I believe it may be time for that, but whos in charge is still to be determined."  
He huffed and screamed orders and the gang attacked.   
  
To go the extreme and tell you ever-single detail seems a bit wrong. All you need to know is that I lost my ice pick (in someone's head), I got arrested for, oh, about a hundred different things and the THG had taken off, leaving only their wounded. Which was a pretty good amount. As I was read my rights, and handcuffed, I realized the idiots had not asked my name and I wondered if they knew who I was. So I asked. "No, who are you?" one of them asked. I smiled and said " Gone." And hit them both with a good head butt. Then ran off before they could collect their wits.   
I walked around, handcuffed for about an hour. Trying my best not to look guilty of resisting arrest. Then saw a familiar face. "Hey mutant. You mine now." In this instance I could not have fought them, so I ran like the hounds of hell were on my ass. And I ran pretty well, in till I tripped over someone's feet. I turned around to see this man in these red sunglasses reach down to help me up. But Alfa male got to me first. I few good hits and darkness engulfed me. I was out.  
  
  
  
Again I mention that this is a rewrite of an earlier story. So I ask you to be really honest. In fact, be mean. Be honest and mean. So I know what I did wrong.   



End file.
